Tetradecimal
The digits in this base are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, A, B, C, D, and 0. Characters Jaydob04's design * 1: Same * 2: Same, but with blue oval eyes and blue limbs. * 3: Same, but with no crown, three pink eyes, pink lips and limbs. * 4: Same, but with one square eye and unibrow. * 5: He is green with one dark green circle eye, dark green lips and limbs, and a star mark on his chest. * 6: He is aqua with blue eyes and eyebrows, and dark blue lips and limbs. * 7: Same as Five, but is made of seven blocks with a heptagram eye and a seven-fingered glove. * 8: Same as 8, but is blue with eight limbs and six shoes. * 9: She is navy with one gray square eye, gray lips and limbs. * A (10): She looks like Six, but is made of ten blocks. * B (11): He looks like Seven, but is made of eleven blocks. * C (12): He looks like Eight, but is made of twelve blocks with twelve limbs. He is called Dodecablock/ * D (13): He is a mix of Nine and Thirteen. * 10 (14): Same as Ten, but is made of fourteen blocks with red heptagram eyes and two white seven-fingered gloves. JayR * 1: Same, but square eye, and complete red limbs. * 2-9 are the same. * A (10) Solid Blue Blocks with star glasses and pentagon eyes and has 10 blocks. * B (11): Pale Purple blocks with eyes smaller than the other and has 11 blocks. * C (12): Lime Green blocks with squished hexagon shaped eyes and has 12 blocks. * D (13): Cyan blocks and very sad and has 13 blocks. Beanos222 * 1: He is male, but square eye, and complete red limbs. * 2, Same * 3: Same, Yellow-orange blocks with one triangule eye * 4: Same, Yellow blocks with square glasses * 5: Same, Lime green blocks with pentagon eye in the right eye * 6: Same, Green blocks with two hexagon eyes, and dark green limbs * 7: She is female, Cyan blocks with one heptagram eye in the right eye * 8: Same, Blue blocks with two octogon eyes, and dark blue limbs * 9: She is female, Purple blocks with two square eyes, and five eyelashes on the left eye and four eyelashes on the right eye with pink lips and limbs. * X: she made of ten rainbow-colored blocks with purple eyes and with purple lips, and limbs. * B: Eleven pink blocks, but wears a Magenta Hendecagon eyemask, and lighter green pants * J: Twelve gray blocks, with black rectangle eyes, eyebrows, lips and limbs * Y: Thirteen pale purple blocks, she is is a mix of Decimal 3 and 13. * 10: Fourteen blocks, with a red border, two red eyes - two heptagrams pink lips and red limbs, He is a mix of Decimal 10 and 14. Category:Bases